Rebirth! : second chance
by raditya2403
Summary: Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel Kaguya. Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan meninggal dan diberi tugas oleh Shinigami untuk menjaga Seorang gadis yang akan membawa perubahan pada dunia. Sanggupkah Naruto bertahan dari kejenakaan gadis itu dan membantunya untuk membuat perdamaian?./Badsummary/NaruXNepXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Re;birth! : second chance

Rated- M(jaga-jaga)

Genre- Adventure

Fantasy

Pair- naruxharem!

Warn!- OOC

Typo

OC

Smart!-naruto

Strong!-naruto

Semi-cannon

Crossover-

Naruto

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Summary-

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel Kaguya. Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan meninggal dan diberi tugas oleh Shinigami untuk menjaga Seorang gadis yang akan membawa perubahan pada dunia. Sanggupkah Naruto bertahan dari kejenakaan gadis itu dan membantunya untuk membuat perdamaian?./Badsummary/NaruXNepXHarem.

Don't like don't read

.

.

Kehancuran.

Ya, saat ini yang bisa dilihat hanyalah kehancuran.

Kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh seorang pria yang berambisi untuk menaklukkan dunia, Uchiha Madara.

Kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha Madara yang telah memulai Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Semua ini berawal dari insiden penculikan Godaime Kazekage, atau akrab disebut Sabaku no Gaara.

Dia diculik oleh sebuah organisasi kriminal yang berisikan S-Rank Missing Nin, yang bernama Akatsuki.

Bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kesembilan monster berekor yang dipanggil Bijuu, dan beralasan kalau mereka mengumpulkan Bijuu untuk perdamaian.

Lalu, Akatsuki menginvasi sebuah desa didaerah Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato.

Namun, invasi mereka berhasil digagalkan oleh seorang jinchuuriki pemegang Kyuubi sang bijuu terkuat.

Merekapun, berhasil menculik jinchuuriki Hachibi yang sekaligus saudara sang Raikage, tetapi dia berhasil lolos dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki.

Setelah kejadian itu, kelima desa besar Shinobi melakukan rapat untuk beraliansi untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki, dan ditengah rapat tersebut munculah sosok bertopeng yang mengaku bernama Uchiha madara.

Dia menyerukan kalau Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 akan segera dimulai.

Seluruh desa Shinobi segera menggabungkan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

Naruto dikirim kesebuah pulau khusus dan dilatih untuk mengontrol kekuatan Bijuunya

Mereka bertarung dengan manusia*alien* berkulit albino yang bisa menggandakan dirinya.

Dan Melawan zombie-zombie yang tidak bisa dibunuh kecuali disegel.

Dan ditengah-tengah pertempuran mereka dikejutkan bahwa muncul Madara kedua kedala pertarungan.

Dan terkuaklah siMadara palsu yang rupanya adalah rekan lama Kakashi, Uchiha Obito.

Munculah sang Madara asli dan membangkitkan wujud akhir Bijuu, Juubi.

Bala bantuanpun tiba dan munculah Edo Tensei sang hokage pendahulu beserta Sasuke yang akhirnya memilih untuk melindungi dunia.

Lalu, Obito pun berubah menjadi jinchuuriki Juubi namun Naruto berhasil mengalahkanya.

Kuro Zetsupun mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menggunakan Rinne Tensei no Jutsu untuk menghidupkan Madara.

Madara kembali hidup dan menjadi jinchuuriki Juubi menggantikan obito.

Para Hokage pendahulupun tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Dan, Kuro Zetsu mengkhianati Madara dan membunuhnya.

Lalu, munculah sang pengguna chakra pertama. Ootsusuki Kaguya, dia berniat untuk menghancurkan seluruh Shinobi dan Tim 7-pun harus menghadapinya.

.

.

Normal pov

.

.

'' Sasuke! ''

Naruto berteriak saat melihat rekanya jatuh setelah menerima serangan Kaguya.

'' ukh..., ''.

'' oy!, kau tak apa - apa! '' . '' aku baik – baik saja '' balas Sasuke

'' hey, Sasuke..., aku punya rencana... '' kata Naruto. '' apa rencanamu? ''

Setelah menjelaskan rencananya Sasukepun langsung berteriak. '' apa kau bodoh!, bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi hokage hah!, mana mungkin aku akan menbiarkanmu mela-! '' Sasuke segera menghentikan perkataanya setelah merasakan tekanan yang kuat, dan itu berasal dari naruto yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

' _KI macam apa ini..., aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas '_ pikir Sasuke

'' berjanjilah..., berjanjilah padaku Teme..., bahwa kau akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi Konoha '' . '' apa yan-! '' lagi – lagi KI Naruto telah membuat Sasuke menghentikan perkataanya.

Sasukepun melihat Naruto yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan tajam. '' baiklah..., aku akan melakukanya... '' dan dalam sekejap mata sebuah senyum telah menggantikan wajah seriusnya tadi.

'' heh..., aku tahu kau akan melakukanya..., ayo kita mulai! ''

Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin dan membuat BijuuDama raksasa sementara Naruto yang asli berjalan kearah Kaguya.

'' _Kurama '' ._ _ **''**_ _ **baiklah! ''**_

Kuramapun menyerahkan sisa chakra yang dia punya sebelum dia menghilang menjadi partikel – partikel kecil.

 ** _'_** ** _good luck..., friends '_**

'' haa!, CHO ODAMA BIJUUDAMA!, Sasuke '' . '' baik!, Amaterasu! ''

Dan Bijuudama raksasa itu berubah menjadi sebuah bola api hitam raksasa.

'' heh, sia – sia '' kata Kaguya sembari menahan serangan Naruto dan Sasuke

Tetapi, munculah sang Naruto asli dibelakangnya.

Memukul punggung Kaguya dengan telapak tanganya sebelum merapal

'' fuinjutsu : Shīru sen-ken! '' Muncul cahaya terang ditempat Naruto berada dan ketika cahaya itu mereda mereka hanya melihat Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum puas sebelum terjatuh ketanah.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Putih.

Aku hanya bisa melihat warna putih.

Apa aku sudah mati?

Apakah aku akan bertemu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?

Atau Haku, Zabuza, Nagato, Itachi dan ero-sennin

Ataukah Utakata dan yang lain?

Entahlah...,

Apakah aku akan masuk ke Tenkai?

Atau sebaliknya ke Meikai?

Lamunanku terhenti setelah melihat Sosok Shinigami mendekatiku

 **''** **Namikaze Naruto, karena seluruh kebaikanmu ketika hidup aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua ''**

'' apa maksudmu? ''

 **''** **aku akan memberimu sebuah misi, lindungilah seorang gadis yang akan membuat perdamaian ''**. '' seorang gadis? '' tanyaku

 **''** **bantu dia untuk membuat perdamaian, dan aku akan memberimu sebuah kekuatan baru..., apa kau akan menerimanya? ''** kata sang Shinigami

'' baiklah! ''

Dia menyentuh dahiku selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskanya.

Tubuhku perlahan – lahan menghilang

Namun sebelum itu aku mendengar Shinigami berkata samar sebelum aku menghilang

 **''** **ak...ju...a...k..n...me.. ...b...an..t...n ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Pov end

Normal Pov

Another place

.

.

'' ungh '' naruto mengerjapkan matanya setelah bangun dari tidurnya

' _pink? '_

Ya, saat ini dia berada disebuah kamar yang berwarna dasar Pink, sekali lagi kamar berwarna pink.

Dinding dicat pink

Tirai berwarna pink

Dan kasur yang kini kupakai juga berwarna pink.

Jadi bisa diasumsikan kalau ini adalah kamar seorang gadis atau seorang pria yang memiliki masalah mental.

Disitu terdapat sebuah sweater perempuan berwana krem dan rompi berwarna Pink.

Namun, yang menjadi perhatian Naruto saat ini adalah sebuah suntik raksasa yang berada dipojok ruangan.

' _What the hell with that big syringe_ _'_ pikir naruto '' ZZZZzzzzzz... '' Mendengar suara dengkuran itu membuat Naruto penasaran dan mengengok kesana dan kemari, ketika dia menghadap kearah perutnya. '' WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING! '' teriaknya setelah melihat seorang gadis loli berambut ungu muda yang kini tengah telanjang bulat tengah ngiler ria diperut Naruto

'' hm..., sudah pagi y-!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU DASAR MESUM! '' balas gadis itu

'' apa!, kaulah yang melakukan itu terlebih dahulu! ''. '' eh?..., ''

' _gadis ini..., mungkin dia yang dimaksud Shinigami-sama '_ pikir Naruto setelah merasakan aura gadis itu

Krieet~

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut Pink panjang.

Mengenakan sweater krem dan memakai rok berbentuk kotak - kotak

'' _good mornin' sleepy head..., well, actually good afternoon.. ''_ katanya

'' anoo..., apakah ini kamarmu? '' tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan olehnya

'' jadi ini kamarmu?, tapi bagaimana aku bisa disini? '' tanya gadis disebelahku

'' yah.., tadi malam aku melihat dua bintang jatuh!, dan ternyata itu kalian ''

Ketika mendengar itu Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya

'' oh... ''

.

.

'' tunggu..., jadi maksudmu kita berdua jatuh dari langit '' . '' baru nyadar lu ye! '' kata Naruto

'' ya, kau pasti bisa terluka kalau hoshi-san tidak melindungimu '' katanya sembari mengalihkan pandaanganya kearah Naruto

'' eh.., melindungi? '' . '' ya karena hoshi-san jatuh duluan ditanah dan membiarkan tubuh gadis ini jatuh diatas tubuhmu '' balasnya

' _njir.., pantesan tubuhku sakit sekali_ ' pikir naruto miris

'' untung aku menemukan kalian, dan aku membawa kalian kesini '' . '' kau membawa kita sendirian?, kau lebih kuat daripada yang kubayangkan '' . '' aku telah belajar untuk menjadi perawat disekolah, jadi itu bukan masalah besar '' balasnya.

'' oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.., namaku Compa '' kata gadis berambut pink tadi

'' _nice to met'ya Compa_ , aku Neptune semoga kita bisa berteman '' balas Neptune

'' senang bertemu denganmu nept-...nepee, neptyuuu.., neeput '' Narutopun sweatdrop melihat Compa tak bisa berkata `Neptune`

'' Neptuna, Nep – Nep, Nepper itu tidak masalah kau bisa memanggilku apa saja '' kata Neptune

'' ah, bagaimana kalau Nep – Nep?, senang bertemu denganmu '' balas Compa

Ah, bunga persahabatan yang mulai mekar

Lalu mereka berdua menatap Naruto

'' apa? '' . '' kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu pada sang heroines ini kalau tidak chapter gak bakalan jadi, kasian tu authornya dah ngantuk '' kata Neptune

Aku menatapnya aneh sebelum berkata

'' namaku Naruto Namikaze, silahkan panggil aku Naruto..., Neptune-san, Compa-san '' kataku

'' oh senang bertemu anda Naruto-san '' dia berhenti sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya dengan rona merah dipipinya '' tapi tolong umm ''

Naruto menurunkan pandanganya dan melihat kalau dirinya tengah telanjang dada.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil bajunya dan segera memakainya '' maaf ''.

Compa mempertahankan rona merahnya, karena gelisah '' anoo..., aku minta maaf, aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur dan aku memisahkan kalian tapi... '' . '' kenapa kau meminta maaf Compa-san?, kau adalah pemilik rumah ini jadi kamilah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu '' kata Naruto

Lalu Narutopun teringat sesuatu dan berkata '' anoo, Compa-san kaulah yang telah membawa kesini dan menjaga kami apa saja yang kau lihat ketika kami tertidur? '' tanya Naruto

Compa merenung sejenak '' yah, kurasa tidak ada...Ah, aku tahu, aku melihat banyak gerakan dikasur ''

Setelah mendengar itu Neptune langsung menudingku

'' aku tahu itu, kau telah melakukan hal – hal mesum kepadaku ''

'' tetapi waktu itu Naruto-san masih tertidur ''

Neptune berhenti menudingku dan memandang Compa, sementara Naruto memandang Compa dengan tapapan setengah mengantuk.

'' apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat? ''

Lalu muka Compa berubah semerah tomat '' yah..., aku melihat Nep – Nep memeluk anda.., lalu menjilat leher anda dan berusaha menyentuh anda..., pokoknya dia melakukan banyak hal intim ''

Wajah Neptune memerah berat, '' tidak mungkin... aku melakukan hal semacam itu... ''

Aku mempertahankan tatapan mengantuk milikku '' kebenaran telah terungkap, _you molester_ ''

Neptune tersenyum malu – malu '' ayolah, itukan kecelakaan! Dan kami sedang tidur!, tolong maafkan gadis imut ini ''

Tak ingin berlarut lebih jauh Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya '' ayo lupakan kejadian yang tadi '' . '' baiklah, lupakan saja ''

Dan tak lama kemudian Neptune memberi Naruto senyum nakal '' ah, tapi kau menyukainya bukan?, ah Neptune _it feel so good moooree_ ''

Naruto facepalm

'' kau menyukainya dan aku tahu itu '' kata Neptune

' _aku menyerah_ ' akupun mendesah

Compapun melihat Neptune '' ah, tubuhmu memar biar aku obati ''

Sebelum dia memulai Naruto berjalan keluar kamar

'' aku akan kekamar kecil sebentar ''

.

.

Normal pov end

Naruto pov

Akupun kembali dikamar dan mendapati Neptune terbungkus dengan perban layaknya mumi dan Compa tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir

Aku memilih mengabaikanya dan duduk disofa

'' jadi bagaimana kalian berdua bisa jatuh dari langit? '' tanya Compa

'' aku tidak tahu '' kataku dan dibalas anggukan Neptune

'' aku tak ingat apa – apa setelah sampai disini '' kata Neptune

'' Nep – Nep, kau mungkin mengalami amnesia '' kata Compa cemas

'' benarkah?..., yah bisa jadi '' balas Neptune

'' aku ingin membantu tapi, aku tak punya obat untuk menyembuhkan amnesia '' . '' jangan khawatir Compa ''

Tak lama kemudian Neptune mengalihkan topik '' jadi Na-kun, bagaimana kau bisa berada dilangit disebelahku ''

Na-kun?, jadi aku sudah memiliki nama panggilan ya

'' kalian mungkin tak percaya, tapi aku dikirim atas permintaan seseorang ''

'' aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku jatuh disamping Neptune '' aku mengangkat bahu '' tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan Nep ''.

'' Nep? ''

'' oh, itu hanya nama panggilanku untukmu jika kau tak mau... '' . '' tidak apa – apa, aku suka itu '' kata Nep tersenyum padaku

Dan aku tak bisa menahan senyumku

Dan melihat Compa cemberut

'' Naruto-san membuat nickname untuk Nep – Nep tapi aku tidak punya ''

'' uummmm, kau bisa mulai dengan memanggilku Naruto '' kataku pada Compa

'' tapi kau harus memanggilku Compa juga '' dia masih cemberut

'' baiklah '' dengan itu senyum kembali muncul diwajahnya

Lalu dia bertanya kepadaku

'' jadi permintaan apa yang dia inginkan '' tanya Compa

'' dia memintaku untuk menjaga orang tertentu '' kataku sembari melirik Nep

Puas dengan jawabanku Compa kembali mundur, dan aku melihat Nep yang berekspresi aneh

'' ada apa Nep? ''

'' hmmm..., kau bilang aku adalah orang pertama yang kau temui ditempat ini dan kita berakhir diranjang yang sama...ah..., mungkinkah kita benar benar pasangan takdir ''

'' huh? ''

'' yah, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang kau temui ditempat ini, dan kau menyelamatkanku dan tidur bersama..., bukankah itu adalah bukti yang cukup kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama '' kata Nep masih tersenyum

...aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ini

Saat aku menoleh keCompa untuk meminta pertolongan, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat matanya yang berkaca – kaca '' i-itu tidak adil..., a-aku juga i-ingin menjadi pasangan takdir Naruto ''

Lalu Nep mulai berpikir '' hmmm..., itu benar... dia sudah menyelamatkan kita..., kalau begitu artinya Compa adalah saingan saya untuk cinta Na-kun! ''

Setelah 'menyadari situasi' Nep langsung memeluk dadaku '' aku menerima tantanganmu, jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu merebut Na-kun dariku ''

Compapun tak mau kalah dan memeluk punggungku

'' aku tak akan kalah ''

Aku disisi lain hanya mendesah '' aku senang dengan hal ini sekaligus sedih ''

'' ehh!, kenapa? ''

'' aku bilang, aku disini karena permintaan seseorangkan? Jadi, mungkin setelah permintaan itu berakhir aku akan dibawa pulang kedunia asalku '' aku menjawab dengan sedih

'' apa kau tidak bisa tinggal '' kata Nep sedih

'' aku tak bisa mengatakan kita tidak bisa bersenang – senang selama aku masih disini '' kataku tersenyum

'' lalu, kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal '' tanya Compa

'' aku hanya... '' aku berhenti mencoba memikirkan kata kata yang cocok

'' kau hanya ''

Aku tersenyum '' _i just don't want to leave whitout saying an early goodbye_ ''

...

...

...

Blush...

Pipi mereka merona merah

'' kau tahu, kau membuat banyak poin cinta '' kata Nep

'' kau luar biasa '' balas Compa

...

...

...

...

...

TBC.

The first indonesian fanfic for Naruto and hyperdimension neptunia.

dan buat kissXsis sudah dimulai pembuatan chapternya dan buat warning

ada lemon! *horee!* ane masih sibuk dengan kegiatan alam yang ane tekuni jadi bagi para readers harap sabar

Type your review here...

\\.../

\\.../

\\.../

\\.../

\\.../

\\.../

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Re; lahir! : Kesempatan kedua

Rated- M (jaga-jaga)

Genre - Adventure

Fantasy

pair - Naruxharem!

warn - OOC

Typo

OC

smart! -naruto

strong! -naruto

Semi-cannon

Crossover-

Naruto

Hyperdimension Neptune

summary-

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel Kaguya. Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan meninggal dan diberi tugas oleh Shinigami untuk menjaga Seorang gadis yang akan membawa perubahan pada dunia. Sanggupkah Naruto bertahan dari kejenakaan gadis itu dan membantunya untuk membuat perdamaian?./Badsummary/NaruXNepXHarem.

don't like don't read

(A/N : maaf, chap sebelumnya ane hapus karena rusak akibat translate yang nyala jadi mohon maaf. and bagi yang pengen bertanya silahkan Pm aja )

.

.

.

previously

 _''_ _aku bilang, aku disini karena permintaan seseorangkan? Jadi, mungkin setelah permintaan itu berakhir aku akan dibawa pulang kedunia asalku '' aku menjawab dengan sedih_

 _''_ _apa kau tidak bisa tinggal '' kata Nep sedih_

 _''_ _aku tak bisa mengatakan kita tidak bisa bersenang – senang selama aku masih disini '' kataku tersenyum_

 _'' Lalu, kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal '' tanya Compa_

 _''_ _aku hanya... '' aku berhenti mencoba memikirkan kata kata yang cocok_

 _''_ _kau hanya ''_

 _Aku Tersenyum '' i just don't want leave whitout saying an early goodbye ''_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Blush ..._

 _Pipi mereka merona merah_

 _''_ _kau tahu, kau membuat banyak poin cinta '' kata Nep_

 _''_ _kau luar biasa '' balas Compa_

 _... ..._

 _Bab 2_

...

...

...

Naruto POV

..

Kami melanjutkan obrolan kecil kami sebelum suara perut Nep berbunyi keras '' um..., kau tahu.., aku sedikit lapar, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? ''

' _gak punya sopan ni anak '_ pikirku sembari melihat Nep

'' makanan ya..?, aku tak punya banyak.., bagaimana dengan pudding? '' kata Compa

'' pudding?, apa itu pudding? '' tanya Nep. '' kau tak tahu pudding? '' kata Compa tak percaya

'' tidak. Aku tak tahu tentang pudding, apa itu enak? '' tanya Nep

'' sebentar, aku akan membawamu beberapa '' kata Compa sebelum keluar dari kamar.

'' Ne, _Sayang,_ APA ITU puding? ''.

Tunggu, Sayang !?

Aku mengabaikan yang tadi dan mulai berbicara

'' pudding adalah makanan penutup, yang terbuat dari _Custard_ dan diatasnya diberi _Caramel_ '' balasku

'' dan jangan panggil aku _Darling_ , Na-kun diijinkan tetapi, _Darling_ dilarang! '' kataku lagi

'' hmm.., baiklah kalau begitu '' Nep tersenyum '' kau pikir aku akan menyukai makanan bernama pudding itu? ''

'' entahlah, lagipula yang memakanya adalah kau ''

Compa kembali sembari membawa sepiring pudding dan menyerahkanya keNep '' ini, Nep – Nep ''

'' jadi benda ini adalah pudding '' lalu dia menyentuh pudding itu dengan jari telunjuknya '' woah, ini bergerak! ''

'' Nep – Nep, mungkinkah kau kehilangan memori tentang makanan juga '' Compa memandangnya cemas

'' aku ingat kue dan yang lain, jadi aku benar – benar tak tahu pudding '' balas Nep mengangkat bahu '' baiklah, ini dia *chomp* ''

'' i-ini..., SANGAT ENAK!, rasanya melumer dilidahku, ini yang terbaik! '' teriak Nep

'' benarkah? '' kata Compa ragu – ragu

'' sungguh, ini pasti dibuat oleh koki terbaik diseluruh dunia '' lalu Nep menatapku '' ne, Na-kun cobalah ini ''

'' Baiklah '' kataku sebelum melahap pudding yang dibawa Nep '' ah, kau benar .., ini sangat lezat _meskipun tak seenak ramen ichiraku ''_ sembari membisikan kata - kata terakhirku agar tak terdengar yang lainya.

'' Compa, dimana kau membeli ini '' tanya Nep

'' yah, aku membuatnya sendiri '' jawab Compa

Wow, Compa adalah orang yang hebat

'' menakjubkan..., kau adalah jenius Compa '' kata Nep dengan mata berbintang.

Akupun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Nep '' yup, kau pasti menjadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti ''

Blush ...

Aku melihat compa memerah sembari memegang erat roknya '' b-benarkah? ''

'' Yup, pasti ''

Aku tertawa melihat uap muncul dikepalanya

Nep, tampak kesal dan merebut pudding dariku

'' Ne, Na-kun, Katakan aaaahhhh ~~~ '' kata Nep berusaha menyuapiku

 _Aduh Buyung ..._

'' A-aaaahhhh ~~~ ''

Setidaknya aku bisa membuat mereka bahagia

Naruto pov end

...

...

... ...

normal Pov

...

...

Setelah menyelesaikan pesta pudding, Naruto, Neptune dan Compa pergi menuju ketempat ia ditemukan.

Saat ini dia berada diPlaneptune, salah satu dari empat daratan utama di Gamindustri.

Harus Naruto akui teknologi disini JAUH lebih bagus daripada dikonoha, author katakan lagi, JAUH lebih maju.

Sementara Naruto memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya, Neptune dan Compa berbincang.

'' jadi, kita akan kemana?, haruskah aku membawa sesuatu seperti senjata? '' kata Neptune

'' jangan khawatir, kita hanya pergi ketaman kota '' jawab Compa

'' Hm ..., baiklah ..., eh, tunggu sebentar '' kata Neptune sembari berlari kesebuah semak - semak

'' lihatlah, Compa, aku menemukan sebuah pedang ''

Sebenarnya bukan pedang, melainkan sebuah _bokken_ ( pedang kayu )

...

' _Sial, aku lupa. Disini ada banyak musuh, dan kantong ninjaku juga hilang '_ pikir Naruto

Seakan merasakan kecemasan Naruto, Compapun menghampirinya.

'' ah, aku lupa '' Compa mengeluarkan sebuah Disk dan menekan tombol merah ditengahnya. '' aku menemukan ini disempingmu ketika aku menemukan kalian, ini akan kukembalikan Naruto '' Compa menyerahkanku...

Kunai _hiraishin_

'' ah, terima kasih, Compa '' . ' _aku harus membeli peralatan untuk membuat kunai lagi '_ pikir Naruto

Menyakukan kunai tadi, Naruto kembali melangkah menuju Neptune dan Compa

Kemudian Neptune menatap Naruto dengan cemburu

'' mengapa kau memiliki sebuah trisula keren sementara aku hanya memiliki _bokken_ , bukankah aku adalah karakter utamanya '' kata Neptune

'' yah, kau bilang kau adalah karakter utama, pasti kau akan menemukan senjata yang mengagumkan nantinya '' balas Naruto berusaha menenangkan Neptune

Tetapi, Neptune tetap cemberut

'' kau tak boleh menjadi egois Nep – Nep, lagipula itu adalah senjata lama milik Naruto '' kata Compa

Akhirnya, Neptune menerimanya '' baiklah, lagipula aku adalah pasangan takdirmu, jadi aku akan mengalah ''

Mengengar ucapan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum

'' baik ''

...

...

...

Virtua forest

...

...

Mereka telah sampai kedalam Virtua forest.

Naruto sibuk memikirkan tentang musuh yang akan dihadapinya

Sekali lagi, lamunanya pecah akibat diskusi kedua rekan barunya itu

'' apakah ini tempat dimana aku terjatuh '' tanya Neptune

'' ya, tapi masih jauh didalam...tapi '' Compa menghentika perkataanya

'' tapi...? " kata Naruto dan Neptune

'' ada monster diseluruh tempat ini '' lanjut Compa

'' monster?, maksudmu anjing berwarna biru seperti jelly itu? '' Compa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Neptune

'' kalau begitu, kita hanya harus mengalahkanya dan mendapatkan beberapa XP kan? '' kata Neptune semangat '' dengan memiliki _bokken_ dan keterampilanku, ini akan menjadi mudah ''

Tak ingin merasa ditinggalkan Naruto berkata '' dan jangan khawatir, Compa. Kami akan saling membantu karena kita dalam satu _party_ bukan?, dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu jadi jangan khawatir '' kata Naruto sembari melemparkan senyum kepada Compa

Compa tersipu '' oke, kalau begitu aku juga ikut membantu ''katanya dengan tekad besar.

Neptunus ...

Dia menatap Naruto aneh

'' apa '' tanya Naruto

'' 'apa' gundulmu!, aku adalah tokoh utama, tapi kenapa kau hanya mengangkat bendera untuk rute Compa saja?, itu sangat tidak adil! ''

..

..

..

'' nah, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maka, aku akan melindungimu juga. Ini bukan janji karena aku pasti akan melakukanya '' kata Naruto

Sekarang giliran Neptune memerah '' baiklah karena kau yang bilang ''

'' tapi, Compa. Apa kau benar – benar bisa bertarung '' kata Neptune setelah berhenti memerah

Compa hanya tersenyum dan berkata '' jangan khawatir, aku memiliki ini untuk melindungi diri ''

Dan, ditanganya dia memegang sebuah suntik raksasa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu

Naruto dan Neptune langsung terkejut dan menanyai darimana asal suntik itu. Namun, Compa hanya berkata _' itu rahasia Compa'_

'' baiklah, ayo kita pergi '' kataku

Sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh sekumpulan Dogoo. Neptune langsung menyerangnya dengan _bokken_ -nya dan Dogoo itu meledak dan menjadi _binary code,_ sementara Compa menyuntikan jarumnya pada sang Dogoo dan juga meledak menjadi _binary code._

lalu, Naruto dia hanya menebas Dogoo itu tanpa kesulitan dan akhirnya juga meledak menjadi _binary code_.

Saat Naruto kembali kedua rekan _party_ -nya tengah menatapnya kagum

'' wow, Na-kun, kau benar – benar hebat '' kata Neptune dan Compa mengangguk setuju

Naruto hanya malu - malu ketika mendengar pujian itu '' oh kalian, hentikan semua itu ''

'' tapi kau mengalahkan mereka dengan satu serangan sementara kami membutuhkan beberapa untuk mengalahkanya '' kata Compa

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalaku '' aku harus kuat untuk melindungi dua wanita cantik didepanku kan? ''

Dan ketika Naruto menatap mereka lagi dia menemukan kalau Compa tengah menatap tanah sementara Neptune mengalihkan skeptisnya.

Pipi mereka sama – sama merah

'' jadi Nep – Nep, bagaimana pertarungan pertamamu? '' kata Compa mengalihkan perhatian

'' masih banyak yang harus kupelajari, tetapi kurasa aku sudah mengerti beberapa '' jawab Neptune sebelum memberi Naruto senyum '' dan karena Na-kun bersama kita, menghancurkan hutan ini akan menjadi sangat mudah ''

Naruto tersenyum kembali '' lagipula kita perlu naik level, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ''

Dengan itu mereka berjalan memasuki Virtua forest yang terdalam

Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melawan monster seperti Tulip, Dogoo, dan Boxer-xs. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat dimana dia dan Neptune ditemukan. Dan itu adalah lubang yang sangat besar.

'' jadi Nep – Nep, kau mengingat sesuatu '' tanya Compa

'' ... ''

'' Mm ... ''

'' Mmmmm ... ''

'' ah, aku tak ingat apapun. Compa, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya? '' kata Neptune

'' inilah tempatnya, apa kau kehilangan sesuatu, seperti ID atau sesuatu yang lain '' tanya Compa

'' aku harap, tapi aku tak mengingat apapun jadi..., hei tunggu!... aku ingat sesuatu yang hilang ! '' kata Neptune

'' benarkah!, apa itu '' tanya Compa

'' ya, itu jelas... '' . '' jelas...? '' Compa penasaran

'' itu jelas ingatanku! '' kata Neptune

Gubrak ~

Naruto terjatuh dan memukul punggung Neptune

'' aku pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda Nep '' kata Naruto

'' ittai, ya ya. Tapi jangan pukul aku seperti itu '' protes Neptune

'' ayo, kita cari petunjuk lain '' kata Compa

Dan terdengarlah suara retakan. Lalu mereka terjatuh kedalam perut Virtua forest.

'' aahh ''

'' itte ''

Normal pov end

Naruto POV

.

.

'' aahh ''

'' itte ''

Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap?, dan kenapa aku merasakan sensasi lembut ditanganku?

Karena penasaran aku meremas bendan kenyal tadi, dan yang kudapatkan adalah erangan... tunggu, erangan!

Aku dengan cepat membuka mataku dan melihat tangan kananku telah menggenggam dada Compa yang berukuran C-cups. Sementara, tangan kiriku tengah memegang pantat Neptune

..

..

..

Aku membeku

Sial, aku harus menjauh dari mereka!

Namun sayangnya, keberuntunganku telah hilang

'' N-N-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan '' kata Compa sembari menutupi dadanya

Tidak, biarkan aku menjelaskan ini '' ya, kau tahu. Jika kau ingin melakukan adegan Rate-M bilanglah terlebih dahulu '' tambah Nep

Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku terpuruk

'' _a-aniway_ , apa kalian terluka '' tanyaku

'' tidak, kami tidak terluka _destined lover_ '' jawab Nep dibalas anggukan dari Compa

 _destined lover?, Serius ...?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke_

* ROOOAAARRRR

Terdengarlah suara raungan menggelegar.

Kamipun menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat guard vermin.

'' Nep – Nep, ada monster raksasa disana! '' kata Compa

Guard vermin itu ternyata tertarik pada Compa dan hendak menyerangnya.

Naruto yang waspada langsung membelokan serangan itu menggunakan kunai miliknya

'' kau tak apa – apa, Compa ? '' tanyaku padanya

Compa menatapku dengan wajah memerah '' y-ya, t-terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Naruto ''

Aku tersenyum kembali kepadanya '' apapun untuk seorang teman ''

Dan, lagi – lagi...

Nep kembali cemburu.

Sementara dia cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Compa

Dia tak menyadari kalau pedang guard vermin tengah mengarah kepadanya

'' Nep!, pergi dari situ '' teriakku

'' eh '' Nep hanya bisa mematung disana melihat pedang raksasa tengah mengarah kearahnya.

TRANK! ...

Suara kunai dan pedang itu terdengar dimana – mana

Aku, disisi lain tengah berusaha untuk menahanya

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Nep

'' hei Nep, segera pergi dari sini..., tempat ini terlalu berbahaya ''

'' t-tapi '' dia begumam dalam ketakutan

Aku memberinya senyuman '' jangan khawatir, aku akan menahanya agar kau bisa melarikan diri ''

Sebelum Nep bisa membalas aku mendengar suara retakan.

Aku melihat kearah kunaiku, terdapat retakan dimana – mana ' _heh.., great_ '

Aku memberi Nep senyum sedih '' cepatlah Nep, kunaiku bisa pecah setiap saat ..., sekarang! ''

Nep tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya tetap membeku disana

Aku melihat guard vermin bersiap untuk meluncurkan seranganya.

Naruto pov end

normal Pov

..

Pesanan !

Tubuh Naruto terlempar dan menabrak dinding gua tersebut.

Naruto terengah – engah, berbaring dan tak bisa bergerak

Melihat ini kemarahan muncul dimata Neptune '' tak bisa dimaafkan ''

Matanya terpaku pada sang Guard vermin. Dia menggenggam senjatanya erat – erat

'' _you will pay for that_ _! ''_

Muncul cahaya menyinarkan dari Neptune dan ketika cahaya itu mereda mereka tak melihat Neptune.

Melainkan, seorang wanita berambut ungu tua.

Memiliki warna mata berwarna biru dengan simbol _power_ dikedua matanya. Pakaianya menyerupai Black SkinTight leotard dengan segmen ungu dan perak.

Menggunakan armor kaki diatas lutut.

Dipunggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap dan memegang sebuah Katana berwarna hitam

'' _your going down!_ '' sosok baru itu berteriak dan mulai menyerang Guard vermin.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Compa juga ikut menyerang '' jangan khawatir Nep – Nep, aku akan membantu ''

Neptune / Purple Heart Mulai menggenggam pedangnya Erat - Erat '' Palang Combo! ''

Dia memulai dengan menyerang dibagian kanan tepatnya dikaki Guard vermin.

Dilanjutkan dengan kaki bagian kiri.

Dan menebas kepala Pengawal hama.

Dan kini Guard vermin itu terjatuh dengan kepala terpisah.

'' akhirnya...'' lalu matanya melebar sesaat dan terbang menuju ketempat Naruto berada

'' Na-kun! ''

Naruto yang melihat Purple Heart tersenyum '' kau, Nep..., apakah itu kau ''

Purple Heart mengangguk '' ya, jangan bergerak... Compa akan mengobatimu ''

Naruto mengangguk sebelum pingsan '' terima... kasih... ''

...

..

.

TBC

Woah!, ini adalah rekor baru ane dalam mengupdate Chapter *horee*

.

.

Q & A

..

..

..

Q: Terus (y)

A: ni dah lanjut

Q : ficnya sangat bagus desu nyaw

A : Fic punya ane masih jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi terima kasih, mbak ato mas? #idontknowyourgender

Q : buat chapter pembuka ini sudah bagus. Silahkan dilanjutkan

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk ficnya teruslag berkarya!

A : terimakasih kembali telah bersedia untuk membaca fic buatan ane.

Doakan semoga gak ada halangan buat ane ngelanjutin fic

Q: GREAT JOB nee: D

A: terima kasih

Q : Ini non-maistream! _ tapi saya agak aneh di percakapan ini:  
'' untung aku menemukan kalian, dan aku membawa kalian kesini '' . '' kau membawa kita sendirian?, kau lebih kuat daripada yang kubayangkan '' . '' aku telah belajar untuk menjadi perawat disekolah, jadi itu bukan masalah besar '' balasnya.  
Entah TyPo atau memang disengaja saya gak tahu soalnya percakapan bisa juga dibuat gandeng dengan syarat tertentu :3 btw cara Naruto masuk ke dunia Choujigen nya rada mainstream :v shinigami ngelepasin jiwa manusia :3 tapi itu kehendak author mutlak sih dan saya menghormatinya.

A : itu emang digituin tulisanya.

Yah, maaf ane gak bisa nyari ide lain tentang Naruto masuk hyperdimension.

Dan terimakasih telah membaca fic ane

Tetap semangat review

Q: ane tunggu vroh chap selanjutnya ...: D

A: Bos oke

Q : bukankah Naruto sdh mati didunia shinobi kok mau balik lg ke dunia shinobi ..

A : yah, masak mau diginiin '' mungkin setelah aku permintaan itu berakhir aku akan kembali kesurga '' malah gak nyambung kan?. And trims dah mau ngeriview

Q : :v Lah? Kesempatan kedua kan Jaga Neptune membuat perdamaian terus pas Damai mereka nikah deh -.-  
Gak usah kembali lagiankan Eksistansi Naruto disana sudah di cap 'Meninggal' :v Bukankah greget? Jika tiba-tiba Naruto kembali? Next aja lah gak sabar nunggu Next Chapnya

A : jawabanya sama kayak diatas boss

.

.

Cukup segini aja cincongnya dan

Ketik ulasan Anda di sini

[...]

[...]

[...]

\\... ... /

\ ... .../

\ ... .../

\ ./


	3. Pengumuman

Pengumuman!

A/N : Sebelumnya Ane mau minta maaf*bungkuk* karena tidak muncul dan meng-Update sekitar satu tahunan karena sibuk Les dan Belajar.

Hari ini ane bakal me-Rewrite semua cerita ane kecuali Brave new World karena akan sangat sulit menulis plotnya.

Daftar Cerita yang akan ditulis ulang:

KissXSis : Forbidden Love

Blue Fox

Re; Birth! : Second Chance

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan tunggu cerita yang akan ditulis ulang

Ane Raditya2403 Pamit undur diri


End file.
